Do You Mind?
by AviTaRi
Summary: a newbie move into the town and become friends with Lina and Yin then the two have a fight because of her, what will they do when separating? contain my OC.
1. Newbie

**I'm back! Where did I go anyway?**

**Hi guys; in this story is the first time my OC appear****s but not as a minor and there'll be no love for this one…**

**Yes, no pairings nor romance also anything related on that but sorry if you've offense with this, remember if you don't like don't continue to read.**

It's so quite in the town, where did everybody go? Did they take a day off? I don't think so but then where are they?

All the people stay at home with indoor activities including the woofoo too, Yin and Yang got a free time while their master do the usual thing that is take a nap…by the way he's age is over than a hundred and seventeen of course he easily get tired.

The twins were occupied with their own things like Yin, as usual she reads her favorite book and Yang, this is the rare thing he ever do is drawing in his blank book but when his drawing turn out to be an ugly one he'll throw it away by ripping the page off.

His sister got a little attention about Yang's activity

"Bro, why aren't you play video games as usually you do?" she stops from reading and start gazing on him

"My videogames were broken because of that Skelewog punk, this why am I drawing…" the blue bunny answered it with frustration, in Yin's thought she knew it if he would never change for that.

After some moment pass by there's a door knocking break their time,

"Yang, can you get that?" Yin's eyes stuck on her book without a glance

"I'm on it!" Yang mumbled and get downstairs to open the door

*door slide* "Oh Lina! It's you…what are you doing here?" Yang smiled brightly for the farm girl in front of him

"I want to see your sister, you know to find something we can do" when she said that he's face turn disappointed that he thought she came to see him

"Okay…come in, she's upstairs and if you want to see me I'll be on the living room" Yang got bored then just took off from Lina's side.

Lina went upstairs to their room and as a guess she knock first before get in for sure, when the pink one let her in Lina gets to her point for came here.

"What's up Lina?"

"Not good, I got boredom again and this time is harder but will you help me to get rid of it?" Lina takes her seat besides Yin while she still reading

"As your best friend of course I will but…what should we do?" at last Yin closes her book instantly and put it back at the shelf

"I don't know, you the one who should know because I'm the one who got bored indeed" her tone reached a little higher

"I'm blank too, how about we go for a walk on the park?" she hesitated her own suggestion

"For once…yeah I agree with you even thought walk on the park still a little boring" Lina rolled her purple eyes to another corner of the room

"You think…" Yin said shortly and had the same either.

But when they heading out there's a girl standing in front of them by her great position, she's as tall as Lina.

"Introducing myself, I'm Claire Amethyst just call me Claire…" she gave a warm greeting even she's a foreign

"What exactly are your aim here?" Yin asked immediately also waved her hand towards her

"I heard this is the place where to study woofoo as might and magic unite as one and I want to learn eagerly" the light gray fox girl _(without a tail) _grinned also folded both hands

"Fine, come on in then…" Yin and Lina step away from the door to introduce the stranger to her master and brother.

"Master Yo!" screamed his daughter/student right on his ear

"Pretzels! Hmm…what? Oh what is it Yin?" Master Yo tries to find his sight clearly after been awake

"There's a newbie wants to learn woofoo and here she is, come here Claire!" Claire walks in with her soft baby colored pink dress up to her mid tight, bright blue high boots and her weapon hang behind her.

"Welcome...Claire, isn't that your name?" Master Yo still in confusion

"Yes it is" she said

"Okay as a woofoo newbie here…first you need to know all about woofoo within, second you have to understand what's the meaning of WooFoogeddon-"

"Hum…what's a WooFoogeddon?" she cuts Master Yo's explanation by sudden

"WooFoogeddon is a battle between woofoo and evil force surround, well the rest of it let Yin takes you a little tour here…bring Yang too Yin!" he's gone and leave her with the stranger or not

"Wanna come along Lina?" Yin asked

"Sure" she answered briefly

They all first approach to Yang who still watching a television in the living room.

"Yang, meet our woofoo newbie Claire" Yin raised her arm to show where's she standing at

"Oh, hi…" he didn't take a glance a bit off from the screen to her

"So Yin, is he your brother or what?" the girl has finally spoke

"Yes he is but ignore his habit, he usually likes this" Yin giggled lightly, then Lina break her silent after she'd been quite lately

"Wow Claire…for a girl you have one cool haircut and…are those red highlights?"

"Yup! They are but are you sure about my short spiky shaggy haircut look? Because I'm not sure of my self" she comb her hair with her fingers in doubted

"Okay you two, we still need to take her a tour around the dojo" Yin's smile gone away because she felt been ignored by them

"Oh yeah sure" the three go upstairs to Yin and Yang's room.

**Okay I've to stop here…**

**I know the first chapter is crappy at least the next maybe better I guess**

**To see and know my OC you can find her in my Fanpop account's photo galleries and here's the link: ****.com/fans/xSiVePux/gallery/image/1648993/yyy-oc-claire**

**I'm actually not a good drawer**

**please R&R plus no flames especial for all Lina haters :)**


	2. Lossing Grip

**I have to delay the chapter because there is lots of stuff to do…**

**I was so occupied, sorry if this take a little while and I forgot to tell you that I rated this T probably there'll be violence in language.**

In Yin and Yang's room, Claire take a look around the situation while Lina and Yin just grinning with uncertain reason.

"This is me and my brother's room, what do you think?" Yin still keeps her smile nicely

"Say…not bad, I kind of interest *turn to Lina* hey Lina, where do you live anyway?" Claire focused her attention on the aqua-green female dog

"I live on my farm, actually it's a cornfield but not far from the dojo" she puts one of her arm on her hip

"I think I'd ever been there, is the field near a flower shop called Amethyst Spring?" Claire guessing where does Lina's field is by knowing what she knew already

"Yeah you right, how can you know if there's a flower shop nearby?" Lina was getting more exited and interested in Claire

"That's my mom's shop, as you know…that's why my surname is Amethyst because she considered me as precious as her flower shop like a gem" when the two excitedly have this conversation, they forgot about Yin whom stand and watch their chatter in disgruntled.

"Ahem! You guys want to continue the tour or let it be tomorrow?" she glared at the two girls seriously

"Maybe tomorrow is better, I want to know Claire more…I think this newbie is much interesting than the other we'd met" both Lina and Claire walk out of the dojo and they wave their hands to say goodbye to the pink bunny.

Yin got angrier till she slaps the door, she walks to the living room and sit besides her brother who clearly now was playing his handed video games. The girl has no idea why her best friend was so interested with the newbie girl named Claire? She didn't seem that much interested when she and Yin met for the first time.

Was she gonna lose her only best friend to a newbie? Yin wipe those horrible thoughts between Lina and Claire but it's like rusting in her mind, then her brother suddenly sound up.

"What's wrong sis?" he stops the game and have his attention to his little sister

"It's just the friendship between Lina and the newbie Claire, they seemed so fast to grew it or strong enough to become best friend, I'm afraid if I'm gonna lose Lina" she looks at the ground wondering about it

"Don't worry sis! Lina is your best friend in the whole time; I bet she wouldn't dare leave you alone" Yang tried his best to cheered his sister but Yin doesn't seem to change her bad mood expression neither, so it's up to her or maybe Lina.

"*sigh* I hope…"

In Lina's farm

Claire and Lina make it to the cornfield, they travel around the farm also she met her father as well. Both girls having so much fun together but how could they forgot about Yin especially Lina, she's her best friend and why is she prefer hang out with Claire more than Yin? Is it because she's the type of friend that Lina had been searching or is this just a little beginning to make a new friend?

They both now visiting Claire's mom's flower shop, like she said it wasn't far from the field and just take a little time to arrive. When they get in the door bell is ringing and a mother figure of a female wolf come closer to their distance with a nice smile, she's Claire's mom.

"Hi dear, how's your day? I can see you got a new friend" the woman bow a bit to see her daughter's face

"It's wonderful and I'm gonna start to learn woofoo tomorrow…and mom, this is Lina she lives nearby the shop on the cornfield" the bright gray fox give a polite expression while introducing

"Nice to meet you Lina, so you're a farm girl? Well my daughter is also a florist like me, she's good at poises" the motherly feelings has appear towards her daughter's good quality

"I never been good at poises, hmm…Mrs. Amethyst where is Claire's father? I didn't see him before" when she asked it the woman's smile vanish and turn into a sob

"He lived far away from here and the truth we're already separated long ago, Claire isn't the only child but she had a little brother too who came along with him" the female wolf answered her question calmly

"I saw my brother when I was 6 but now I completely forgot how did he look alike?" she taps her friend's shoulder to showing no offend.

"I'm sorry if my question was disturbing you but-" Lina has been cut by the wisely woman

"No no no…it's okay and there's no offend *stare at Claire* so Claire won't you take Lina somewhere to do something fun?" her mother give a signal by winking her eye

"Sure mom, come on Lina!" the blond red highlights girl run out first over Lina, but Lina want to make sure if she's okay for them

"Can I come visit to your house sometimes?"

"You're welcome anytime Lina and have a great day with my daughter…she loves various kind of adventures" Lina then after Claire who waited for her outside also not to forget to say thank you to Claire's mom.

The girls confuse to think up to something fun but a little exotic, and Lina still have one question for Claire that she's wondering.

"Hmm…Claire?" Lina called

"You asked?" Claire responds meanwhile they're walking downtown

"I know this is weird but where did your surname Amethyst came from?" this curious question was stuck in Lina's head

"I don't even know how the origin of my surname is but one thing I've to suggest you to call my mom Mrs. Am" an unexpected answer shoot Lina to questioned

"Why?" her eyebrow curled

"It's a lot easier than Mrs. Amethyst, that's too long and sometimes hard to be call in a short time" Lina just nodded for being understood.

For the first time they don't know their destination is but now they are heading to the Pong's market to buy a few of snacks or drinks. Without notice, the two were being followed by someone since they walked lately and these 2 pairs of eyes are observing their moves detail specifically.

**The second chapie has finished 3**

**Whose pairs of eyes would that be? I know it's one of Yin and Yang's enemies…**

**Oh yeah! Please R&R :D**


	3. Stalkers?

**Holy Foo!**

**What a very busy week lately and yet there are some things I haven't finish so just now I could upload the third chapter.**

Claire is a one sensible girl who can feel her instinct deeply, she now got a little annoy by the feeling who told her that someone followed them and she stops without a word.

"Claire? Are you okay?" Lina turn her self with a usual reaction

"I don't know if my instinct is right but I think someone is following us" she looks back and those eyes were hidden

"Chill out Claire, maybe it's because you're a newbie you still need to adapt with your new habit" without worrying Lina continues to walk to the food's and drink's aisle

"Y-yeah Lina…maybe I am a bit to worried" and so as Claire walks right behind her

The two eyes were appearing again and now they chuckling evilly, the person with the pair of red eyes talk.

"Soon that newbie will be under our command" she said

"We just need to finish plan A and then her…" the male one with a pair of orange eyes mumbled

"Hahahahaha…" they made an evil look alike on their face and their fangs are displaying.

On the aisle, Lina and Claire take some snacks also drinks to keep but Lina doesn't guess if she would meet Katie and Paige in there, she can see they took lots of peanut cookie sandwich and honey cream stick at the same time.

"Hey Lina!" both greeted

"Hi girls…why were you took a lot of peanut cookie sandwiches and honey cream sticks? Is there any party you two have been planned?" Lina plays with her hips in the best position for her to stand

"That's just silly, these are our favorite snacks and we won't run out to stores for a while because me and Katie are gonna take a trip to a camp so we just get prepared" Paige grinning and let Katie hold the basket which she doesn't want to

"Oh guys I forget to introduce the newbie to you, her name is Claire" Lina stepped aside to let her stand besides her

"Nice to meet you and that's one cool haircut you got" Katie widen her smile and her shiny braces reveal

"Thanks, I thought it's a little wicked" Claire flip her hair that block her scenery

"So Lina…where's Yin? She always with you when you're out" Paige rolled her eyes to another corner while Katie is nodding

"Well, she just a little busy so she can't hang with us this time" with a force, Lina was lying to them because she doesn't want them to know if she disgruntled because of her and Claire

"You know woofoo, they mostly busy with their trainings and stuffs like that but we gotta go now, come on Katie!" Paige walks by first before the red bear does

"Wait! My hands are full *groan* couldn't you help me a little" she took a little run carefully so their things won't fall of from the basket.

Claire and Lina are going to the cash register to pay all the things they took then they leave the market with bags of plastics on their hands. They aren't go home to their places but instead they go into a meadow to enjoy the nature…but…what about the snacks and drinks they bought?

Of course they eat and drink it like they're having a picnic only without a rag and a basket to carry those, not much like Lina; Claire is enjoying this moment of her life mostly until she dare to roll down from the top of the hill to the lower part of it.

"Claire!" Lina shouted as she afraid if Claire was hurt but she doesn't

"I'm okay Lina! I'm going to take a walk for a while…I think down here it's a little exotic" she turns around to the other side to see what's in there

"Be careful and don't take it too long!" after Lina cried she's getting thirsty like her throat dry quickly, so she sips her orange juice

"How fresh it is…" her eyes were open half and her lips curved gladly with her hair blew by the wind breeze.

On the lower side of the meadow, Claire is careless about the bug bites or neither poison ivy because she ever been in a forest when she was 10 as a survival journey. She knows which things are wild or not so it's not really a matter to her annoyance, when she passed the bushes she sees a river and some fishes under the water.

The girl splashes some water to her face with her both palms but then she completely confuse after saw those pairs of eyes behind her but she's not really concern like she's stalked by a beast, they are only humanoids but a lady and a guy correctly.

"Who are you guys suppose to be?" Claire stands in front of them curiously

"That doesn't matter who we are but aren't you the newbie who'd moved in?" the male spoke like he stuttered but it's his accent who make him look stuttering

"Hmm…yes and I suppose to guess that you two have been stalking me and my friend, right?" she pointed her finger at them a bit rudely

"We're sorry if it makes you suspend but obviously we just want to make a new friend since we didn't have a lot…" the female said politely with a smirk

"So why don't you just say hi to me like other normal people do?" Claire still confused and she doesn't know if they're good or bad

"We don't do that but it's very pleasure to meet you and now we don't have to stalk you like strangers" she taps her hand on Claire's shoulder and the two humanoids leave in a hurry

"Those are weird persons but I better get back before Lina searching for me" Claire run with fast from the far distance and to make it hurry she jumps off from tree to tree like a ninja _(she learned some of martial arts since 10) _and she takes a flip on her last jump to land on the ground safely.

"Wow Claire, I didn't know you can do that" Lina was still on her spot and didn't move

"That was nothing, I usually do such things sometimes…" she scratching her back head and act nervous

"No really…it's cool and I bet you're a fast learner" Lina gave her the plastic bags with some snacks still left inside it

"Whatever you said and I can't wait for tomorrow" her eyes sparkling alive like fireflies stuck in her topaz eyes but who knows if those two humanoids want with her or her friends.

* * *

Tomorrow at the dojo…

"Now Claire, your first lesson to be a woofoo is levitating and all you need to do is focus your energy and let it out when all of it was gained, I'm gonna give you an example" Yin explained the levitating move to her and she flew from the ground or as her feet were no longer touchable with it

"I'm not sure that I could do it but why don't I give it a try" Claire tries everything what Yin told her but its really hard for a non-mystical girl, Claire was actually not good at mystic techniques.

**Phew…I'm so glad I made it this far but as you know I still have a list of fanfic that I need to work on then publish it for my two fave cartoons, Yin Yang Yo and Pucca…**

**Don't forget to review if there are any mistakes or something you wanna say *_***


	4. The question is Who?

**So hard to speed up if our selves are lazy**** or busy except if it's very important that we must finish the story once.**

**About Claire's weapon is a Jian sword (…you can Google it…) sometimes she could use one sword and sometimes she could use a pair of it, I took this style from Ching (one of Pucca's main characters) that's why I was inspired!**

Hardly ever, Claire can't levitate her self although her mind was already focus to her internal power but it's worthless and the only thing that come out is her sweats dripping to the ground, she keeps groaning like having a stomachache until then Yang interrupt them while gripping his bamboo sword on his shoulder.

"So…this is Claire? The woofoo newbie?" he asked suddenly and Claire lose her concentration to her first lesson

"Yang! She was trying to focus to levitate, you just interrupting us" Yin glared at the blue bunny but he laughs ticklish

"*Wipe tear* yeah yeah sis, hey…you want to practice sword techniques?" Yang stand in a fight positions while questioning

"Gladly! I love sword's techniques and I had learned some a few years ago, so where do we start?" Claire stands up with a cheerful face after Yang offered the thing she loved

"Awesome! I never thought there's one girl would love to swords fighting with me, let's go to the backyard!" he ran over Yin who still levitating

"With pleasure…" Claire follows Yang to the backyard with her favorite Jian sword, but Yin only sigh at the place that knowing she'd been ignored again and now by her twin brother

"Why is that girl try to steal anyone close to me!" she growls also groans with her fist hit the dojo wall, her teeth were expose in anger and her eyes turn flaming.

Yin just peep behind the bush to see how was it going between Yang and Claire, they were in a fight of their sword techniques but it seems like the two almost equal

"Not bad, but can you hold this? Yang-rang!" his bamboo sword turn into a boomerang and throw to his victim but Claire shoot it back by hit it with her sword

"Nice weapon you got, thought mine can't change like you but there's one thing I can do with it, Wind Blades!" she took out another pair of her sword and spin it in a high speed then she throws both her swords slide ways. Yang can avoid it but he can't return it because it's impossible to hit both blade swords with his bamboo one so when her attack is miss, it chop some trees around and scratch some of the wall's surface.

"Wow, what kind of attack is that? And since when do you have two swords?" he curiously exited with that and hopping with silly

"It's a Wind Blade attack, it use to cut or chop something farther and I have these…since my father lent it to me, well…he said these swords fit my personality" she's nervously answered and hesitated before she wanted to say

"Cool, your swords were made of blade instead of a bamboo…like MINE! But it's still the greatest for me" it appeared that Yang had shown his cute face when he look sat his sword with those puppy eyes

"It's not the main materials that made it strong…but it's our desire that did and watch this" Claire is running as fast as she can while she grip one of her swords on her mouth (ninja style) and get her feet off from the ground also take the sword from her mouth off to her free hand so she can use it to her target, the target was the bush where Yin was hiding and so quickly she cuts it in a specific moves into a shape of a Yin Yang symbol only with bunny ears each side.

"Hum…Yin? What are you doing?" when Yin heard Claire's voice she directly to pretend that she has lost something near it

"Where is it? Oh…hi Claire! I was just searching for my little diamonds to make uh…a necklace!" she grinned widen to show no grieve

"Good luck with that but Yin…please teach me the levitating move tomorrow again, I wonder how does it feel" she imagine it and wondering how does it feel to be floating in the air just like a bird

"It does feel worse than your guts!" she mumbled and it was able to be heard by the fox girl

"What did you say?" Claire came back and asked her

"Nothing" a short answer spit out from Yin's lips, so Claire now has finally leave the dojo to her home but for Yang, he likes a kind of girl like her unless like his sister

"She's the coolest girl I've ever met…thought she wore sassy girl outfits but yes, she's on the cool list" Yang shouted it out loud until Yin punch his shoulder harder than just joking

"Ouch! What was that for!" Yang glared at his sister who stared at him in grieve

"You can't say that! If Lina heard it, how will she stand for it?" Yin knows if her best friend were here, her brother were already toast

"You think I left her? I meant by Claire is the coolest girl that she loved to battle and it's like boy's thing, that's all about it and I don't like her like what you'd think!" he explained harshly and screamed at her face, Yin just stay shut after his words and didn't react a thing.

In the street it was crowded and Claire needs to find her way home, before she does the two humanoids that yesterday met her are here again and this time they're up to something. She just stops and says a nice greeting to them,

"Oh it's you two, so what do you want now?" the innocent girl smile gladly at them both

"There's something we want to tell you hum…what's your name again?" the tall female one spoke

"It's Claire and what about you two? You didn't tell me yet" she looked up at the tall humanoids perhaps two times taller than her

"We won't tell you yet, and we came here to tell you to meet us at the clothes shop tomorrow but if you don't mind…BRING YOUR FRIENDS WITH YOU! Tee hee" she said it speed up and shouted her last words loudly

"Haha…and remember *point at her* come earlier in the afternoon but don't miss it" now the male one who shouted with his finger pointed at her

"Okay whatever…but please no yelling" Claire uses her finger to set the male's hand down from her, so the two gone with their teleport powers.

This is really confusion to her, they still won't to tell their names or who they are but they related with her like a piece of cake. Claire is going straight to home but not on her flower's shop…her home is not big, she lives in a small beauty wooden house and of course she's home alone because her mother still busy at the shop. The things what Claire usually do at home when she's alone are gardening, watering, organizing stuffs and chores but sometimes if she didn't feel like it, she just read magazines on her tree house at her backyard.

When she has her moment in the tree house, someone knocks at the door which is disturbing so she goes down by the hung ladder on the tree then heading over to the door.

"*door open* may I help you?" she asked the stranger who stand and smile awkwardly towards her

"Sorry for disturbing but there's a delivery for you from someone, aren't you Claire Amethyst right?" one of her neighbor who'd knocked the door with a box on her hands

"Yes, who actually sent it?" Claire played with her eyebrows while observing the girl who looks alike faking it

"Oh I don't know, she didn't tell her name and just order me to give it to you…so I gotta go now" she zip like a lighting to avoid the nervous condition when Claire tried to observed her

"She? I wonder who is 'she' refers to…but I need to find out what's in it" Claire reached the top of the box to get ready to open it once this instant.

**Seriously, I am so anxious with my next fiction plan because the month's distance is so close…will I able to finish it before the right day?**

**By the way, someone is jealous of Claire and someone else is using her as a bite.**

**R&R ^^**


	5. What's going on?

**Sorry if it took a little long to update because now I'm seriously busy for preparing my study on my first exam this year, I'll try to update sooner before the exam, I guess?**

She opens the box very gently to make sure if it's not something dangerous and what do you know? It was just a glowing little orb, it's a blue one that floats out of the box and just stays still in front of Claire. She sighs in relief when knowing if it's not a dangerous thing but what for? Why someone would send her a little blue mystical orb? She knows her mother never want something like this and she bet it's one mysteries case to find out the reason.

The girl stare in wonder at it while tapping her chin confusingly, it's obvious she gave a look of 'what the heck is that for?' till now; she doesn't dare to touch it because she doesn't know if it has any effect with non-intimate things just like her. The orb just floating stand still and it doesn't move anywhere but only spinning on its place, Claire has finally spoken up.

"An orb? What does _she _wants me to do with this?" those questioned come out pop through her mind

"It looks kind of…mystically pretty, maybe it's just a gift from someone…I better touch it to know" Claire smiles and she eagerly try to reach her hand on the orb, but when she touches it; it begin to reaction as it spins so fast then the blue colored turn into a red bloody one

"What the-" that's all she could say and so on the orb is explode, instead of a flame it's exploding of whipped cream mix with stinky cheese, Claire never realize if it's going to be like this…that orb was really a trap and it got her distracted. She squeals after the explosion done! The gray fox has no idea what to say or what to do right now, her spiffy house now turn out to be a sticky smelly house.

"Oh no! If my mom arrives at home and see this…I am so much in trouble" she so nervous about the whipped cream that spread to the living room and the dining room, she takes a brush, a mop, a bucket of water and a sponge to clean all of those.

Otherwise on the outside of her house, there's someone is watching and she saw the entire thing that happened. This girl is the one who sent that gift to her and she does it on purpose.

"*chuckling* my scheme really did work, take that back as a revenge Claire…" she then chuckled once again with a big smirk

Meanwhile Claire was finishing a half of the living room, she uses her speed as possible she could but still the dinning room was a mess. When she starts cleaning on the dinning room there is a doorbell ringing, she got shock for a second and think that will be her mother

"What to do? That must be my mom! Shall I get or not?" she lightly slap her cheeks and her eyes were open wide

"Claire! Open the door please?" her mother called her after twice rang the doorbell

"Wait for a minute mom!" as she replied it loud from the dinning room that still a full mess, but she decides to get the door before she gets in much trouble for making her mother impatience for waiting

"*door open* oh hi mom…you're home already" she sets her nervous smile then let her in

"So sweetie…did you clean the house? It looks tide in here" she still looking around the house by starting from the guess room

"Well, not exactly" Claire plays with her foot and put her hands on the back of the sign of concern

"Let me check the living room if you don't mind" now she goes into the living room to check on if it's clean or not

"Oh sure mom, I don't mind…_I hope she doesn't check on the dinning room or I'll be fox stew_" Claire still try to do her best to act normally or fine but she already bet that her mother will find out, after they have been on the living room her mother said to Claire that she done a good job for cleaning it and then she suddenly walk in a hurry into the dinning room to get a glass of orange juice

"Oh my…I need to drink my orange juice, how can I forgot that I already schedule it yesterday" her mother directly through into the dinning room and pour the orange juice into a fragile glass, she drinks it gently not to get choke but when she's drinking in a half glass she lose her grip on the glass and it shatters on the floor

"CLAIRE! Come here this once!" she squeals with her deep voice and Claire plug her ears with both of her fingers and close one of her eyes, the time has come right to her and it's now

"Yes mom…*sigh* I'm coming" she walks heading to where her mom is…in the dinning room but a messy one

"What is this! How the dinning room could fill with whipped creams and oh my god *plug nose* it smells like stinky cheese…" she turns her voice whiningly and it really annoying for Claire if her mother being like this, angry to her

"I can explain mom, there was a box sent from someone and-" she has been cut off by her mother's voice in sudden

"Not another word young lady, go clean this up and from this afternoon you can't go anywhere but only stay at home until tomorrow morning…do you understand!" she cried and her gaze looks flaming all the way to her daughter

"Yes mom I understand" she's now look down at the floor with a sad look after her mom grounded her for a day

"Could this day get any worse?" Claire mumbled and starts scrubbing the floor with the brush.

The figure behind the window chuckles again, she's now more than just happy but also it's enjoyable to see Claire once suffer

"Hahahaha…now that's what I called pathetic, I think my job here is done" she smirks again and leaves the house, Claire now just have to clean the dinning room and then she can't go anywhere besides her own house. After she done it, she just go up onto her tree house to see the town from up there…it was really good to feel the breezes through her face and to see the whole town in one sight.

The frowning face is turning upside down and her lips curled cuddly with her topaz eyes shining away to her sight

"I wish I know what's going on in here…" she whispers to her self with wondering about what's the truth behind this cloaked town she moved in.

She will find out about it when she knows all the goodies and even the baddies and sometimes she reminds of Yin and Lina…how are they going? What's behind their life? And especially about Yin, she's a woofoo in the mystic side and her brother Yang also a woofoo but in the might side, what they are always do in days to days? Were they having a normal life or…extraordinary? It seems like Claire has a lot of questions in her mind and she can't help it her self to think about it. Claire take out a piece of paper and she write down something in it with a purple ink and she just feel a little bored somewhat but then she let it go flew by the wind to go somewhere else as it considers that she already let all her feelings go free in the open ship she's in.

**Well that's all I'd got everyone and I haven't any much inspiration for this chapter but keep reading and so sorry for the bad grammars I know I said this most all the time and it gets into your annoyance but I sincerely am having bad grammars,**

**R&R and I hope you will : ]**


	6. That's It!

**Very busy since the time jump into this week, whoa…it didn't feel if next week I'****m going to face to face with EXAMS! I don't really know if this will end soon or after, because I need to study…**

Gah! Finally…after the whole day and the whole night Claire was being grounded and she can't do anything except staying at home. Everyone does feel boredom if they got grounded especially for a long time but gladly if she only been grounded for a day and tomorrow she can starts her activities on the outsider as normally, but her mother warned her to not do the same thing again while she's gone and of course Clair does promise her words to her mother, she didn't even do those horrid things yesterday contrariwise it was the girl who sent her that box who did.

She's still curios with whom the heck is _she_? And got grieved from what she'd planned to cause for her, she's keep questioning in her mind about this town's situation and people.

"Does this town really have to be this crazy? Well meeting new friends isn't the problem but the situation…some random or unknown people just did horrible stuff to me and some of them are being completely awkward, like those humanoids!" she's whining along her way to Lina's house

"…I don't know if they are nice or pretending or whatever they can call but I need to know the truth of this town, probably Lina or the woofoo will tell me it" her face look is emotional and she kicks a pebble that's gotten on her way

When Claire nearly on Lina's field, she then see someone or maybe a shadow pass besides her but it seems fuzzy to be seen clearly, she thoughts it was just some wild animal who would pass but this thing keep on following her and the sound is getting closer and closer

"H-hello? Is someone there?" the girl feel her fur shivered and creep out

"I don't know who you are but I won't fall for it!" she's now running away from the location where she was and got off from the corn field she makes it to Lina's house with a relief feeling, she knocks the door and wait for an answer from her farm friend who is now the only closest person for her to be hanging around.

"Hi Claire, where did you go yesterday? I didn't see you around?" Lina suddenly ask about her yesterday when she's gone

"I was grounded by my mom…because of a little mess, but I didn't do any of those" she still keep her hatred emotion when talk about it

"Grounded? For a few days you'd moved in you already been grounded, what kind of mess you made?" Lina close the door and move in front of Claire to face her

"A stinky one, yesterday there was someone unknown who sent me a box and one of my neighbor gave it to me but because I became curious I open it and inside of it, it was a pretty blue orb…suddenly when I touched it, it exploded and spread the half part of the house with whipped cream that smells even like a stinky cheese" Claire's boot stomp on the ground in an angry way, she's one very emotional person if she got grieved or annoyed

"You really have to know what's going on in this town, well before we do that we have to come pick up Yin, I was sort of having a plan with her to go to the clothes shop…you wanna come?" this is great, Claire also have to meet those two humanoids at the same place

"Okay, I sort of need a little fun with you guys" the two leave the field and coming to the dojo to pick up their woofoo friend, Yin.

The shadow that was following Claire was gone after Lina come along with her but how possibly it is? Is there someone was trying to make troubles with her? First the bad luck orb and now is this shadow? She really wants to know what about the truth of this town's cover and thus she can fit with the others or be the same as their condition's state.

When they arrive in front of the dojo, they meet Yang who boringly carves a wood to play with, the wood he carves is similar to a shape of a Shi-Tzu puppy but only this one got wings on it.

"Hey Yang, have you seen your sister?" Lina asked

"A few minutes ago *sword swing* she was out earlier" he answered her and offer the carved statue he made to Lina

"This is for me?" Lina confusingly look at it and observe every detail of the carved wood

"Since I have no one to give it away so yes…and do you like it? My sister didn't really like it for an exception if I carve a two-ni-corn, blah…that's lame" Yang murmured at the two even Claire was standing right there and just listening their conversations

"I like it anyway, so if Yin got home tell her if we went here" before the two turn around to go Yang responses

"I think I don't have to because there she is…" he points at the pink bunny that just comes over their way with waving hand

"Lina, I didn't know you already here…" she blabbered and when seeing Claire with her, her smile vanishes and she asks with a little ridicule tone

"What's she doing here? It thought it's gonna be us who hang out"

"Well she visited my house so I drag her along too, do you mind?" Lina replied it with the same tone as Yin

"*sigh* no…let's just go anyway" she disgruntles; now the three leave the dojo onto the clothes shop to see clothing or fashionable clothes design.

Something tells me that there will be an unwanted incident if you know what I mean, the store are along the streets and it's not like a mall with various shops and stores in one building but this one are spreading on each side road so they can look one for another. Many kinds…that's the thing that always make some confusion to choose the fit one, Lina and Yin were planning to buy some outgoing clothes while Claire was having this appointment in here with them but maybe she could entertain her self with some new clothes she would pick, her mother rarely buy her some.

Claire looks around the place to lock her target if she sees them but since the results are none so she could careless a while by following what her friends wherever they go,

"Yin, do you like this scarlet hat on me?" she wore it on by asked Yin's opinion about it

"I think the color it's too fade well maybe you can try one of this…" she takes off the scarlet hat with the brighter one

"Looks better, so what do you want to buy Yin?" Lina questioned her while looking at her self in the mirror

"I'll think of that later but right now at least we enjoy and enterta-" but she was cut off by Claire as she doesn't mean to cut her off, it's not intentionally

"Hey Lina, can I excuse for some minutes? I think I need to look for something" she nicely asked but she doesn't know if Yin hates it when she been cut off especially by her

"Hmm…" before Lina talks, Yin the one who answer first

"Let her Lina…besides she needs to look for something, probably important than us…" her mocking tone is not pleasure to be heard by her best friend, she glares back the the pink one

"Hold on…was that even a pun? Seriously you sounded like you mocking at her" the aqua-green one turns her voice deeper like every time she did when she dislikes something

"I just said maybe it's more important than hanging with us, so she can go that's all I mean" Yin glared back at Lina and they're now having a glaring contest each other

"Guys, why are you glaring at each other? *push them aside* this is my thing so ignore it" but even she pushes them aside their gaze still in a glare facing off eye to eye

"I'm sick of it! I especially sick of your goody two shoes Claire! I know you're a newbie but it's on if you wanna get rid my closest people!" she yelled at her face rudely and point her finger right on her eyes but the girl has no idea what's got into Yin meanwhile Lina tries to defend Claire from Yin's accuses.

**I guess the fight is beginning and next chapter is the split up between Lina and Yin also Claire as well…**

**Huh! I think the reviews just stop on 2 exactly, I don't mind if you don't want to review 'cause since that your decision and authority so that'll do to notice.**

**I always ask R&R but now maybe the opposite **_**'DO NOT R&R!'**_


	7. Dare to Dare

**Where was I? Oh yeah…to kick one of the **** outta my pressure, I guess I need a good display example for the next time and of course to make sure it will work!**

For crying out loud, what is wrong with Yin? She's so tension and tempted but did she have a background about it? We'll see that coming.

"What is wrong with you Yin? Why are you so…mad to Claire? Does she ever do something to you?" Lina keep asking on Yin's blurry mocked

"Oh duh…she did it all perfectly and what the heck is wrong with you Lina? Don't you see anything different lately?" the returning question from the pink one is getting nearby the her truth

"What's wrong with me? I think you're the one is, I don't know what's you're problem is but girl…you are way overreacted" she placed her palm in front of Yin that makes her more angry

"Overreacted? *slap Lina's palm off* you are really have been poisoned by Claire haven't you? You always defend her and took all your attention to focus on her but less to me!" Yin is now turn back on Lina with chesty poise

"I can't believe this was all because you are jealous to the newbie girl, Yin…I'm you're best friend and you are mine so for a word I could say to describe it its unbreakable" Lina calm herself down and try to make Yin understand of her adapt lately

"I know best friends are unbreakable, but you *point at Claire* since you came between us you try to take Lina away from me!" Yin glared at her with flaming eyes and temperate expression

"I never try to take Lina away from you, I'm sorry if I did something wrong okay? But why are you so angry at me?" Claire is getting curious of Yin's tension mood and she asked it calmly

"I told you…because you were try to take Lina away from me, her attentions, her times, all of it! That's why I stalk you recently and sent you that box of trap; I admit it that it was me!" the two girls mouth are fell open to hear what Yin just said

"You mean…you did that? How could you? Now I have a feeling that you are one of the bad guys!" Claire has her little glare at her and sticks her sword to the ground with hard pressure

"Excuse me for interrupting but that's not how to treat a newbie, I thought woofoo is respectful and you start to act like a jerk" Lina become angry again after knew what Yin just did

"Oh now the Lina I know gone offensive, seriously…I just notice that you are so sensitive and can't take it well" the mocking tone from Yin's voice does offend Lina and continue their argue

"You take that back! Ugh…that's it I'm through with you, GIRL FIGHT!" the aqua-green girl has start to attack the pink girl and the fight is meant to be real and hurtful

"Now I feel like I'm the source of this mess, you two…stop fighting!" the free girl cried at them but they won't listen and still in a fight.

Yin and Lina are fighting dare to dare, they slap, punch, kick, and hair pulling on each other, now the two feel like they are enemies and against each other like they should. The scene has many audiences to watch the match display; Claire can't do a thing to stop it and try to think fast before something bad might happen, Yin uses some of her woofoo to attack her own best friend and Lina uses her might as possible to return it to her best friend too.

"I'm tired of you to ignore me; I wish I could make you!" Yin shoots her foo-orbs against Lina but she hit those with her bamboo sword

"Huh! As if you could but apparently you're too much blabber to waste" Lina's paws turn huge as her own version of paws of pain that she earned before, she hits the floor instead of her target but this time Lina got blast by Yin's trans-foomate which make her fall further, they're not only fight in physically but they also fight in mentally by name calling, this is causing Yin in a dangerous state because she uses woofoo in anger and all knows bad things can happen when using woofoo in anger.

Many wounds left their bodies from the visible one until tiniest one, their wounds not seem terrible but this has to stop or they will fight death to death instead of the first state, finally Claire courage her self to get between and stop it barely with her hands

"ENOUGH!" she grabs the two wounded girls with both hands on each

"Are you two lost your mind? You can kill each other during that fight, I warn you to stop!" Claire doesn't want to be calm right now and she let her loud voice out crying on them

"You two are best friends and best friends don't fight, not like this way…solve your problem with other way that more sanity" she puts them down and let them stand with their legs

"No!" both cried while turning their back on each other, Claire's eyes open wide and shock a bit

"She was my best friend-" Yin said loudly

"And so does she-" as Lina continued

"From now on we're no longer best friends and we're through with it!" both shouted in front of the public and then they split up to the different way leaving Claire alone in the middle, she gets impatience and slap her head of frustration

"What am I suppose to do now? I can't give up on them…I need to find the way to unite them" suddenly appear two humanoids jump out of random place to spot her, she was suppose to see them before

"Incase of that…we could help you solve it" the female one said

"I'm sorry if I didn't make my promise to see you guys before, but you were seen the whole thing?" she asked awkwardly

"Indeed my friend, instead of our old plan we just have a new one" the male starts chuckling on his last word

"So now would you guys tell me who you are?" Claire still curious of their name and why she had to wait so long for this? It's weird

"We're your new forever friends, I'm Smoke and this is my brother Mirrors" the two humanoids reveal as Smoke and Mirrors the two rivalry siblings who love to match any creatures except for them to battle

"Smoke and Mirrors? That sounds pretty stranger but nice, so what is your plan exactly?" Claire asked uncaring from what they attempting at

"You are just about to find out…" Mirrors take out a board of hypnotizer, the black and white color swirling which is confusing and it effects on Claire, her eyes turn like the way it swirls and she is now unaware

"Tee hee…now listen, you must follow every command we give and every time we snap our finger you will back to normal or contrariwise, now…" Smoke snaps her finger and make Claire turns back the way she is

"Uh what? I feel dizzy, am I been hypnotize?"

"Why no, don't you should return to your friends and lead them to their own doom! I-I mean make them up again" she almost break her cover by her speeding talked without interlude

"You're right, I better go" Claire carry her feet faster out of the clothes shop and vanish from the sight of them

"Soon brother our plan is going to work" Smoke smirk and talk as usually her tone was

"We shall have new forever friends after then-"

"Tee hee" they giggled and run along to their underground lair that no one notices yet even the woofoo. What will Yin, Lina and Claire do when they're separating? You all can't believe if this would happen, Yin locked her self on their room and Lina is cutting off the wild grasses with a shaped of anger but Claire tries to find the way to untie them. Was this really Claire's fault? Or just a little mistake they made it grew bigger to make an argument?

**So that was it? Well I guess I was too bored and have no inspiration to write, I can't believe I made Yin and Lina fought dare to dare (almost death to death) was that part were too mean? I meant I surely did made them hurt with wounds, hope you guys still reading this story (…probably)**

**I guess you can consider this as an interlude chapter because I won't be continuing until Friday, when my exam is ending.**


	8. Double Swear

**Okay…so I just ended up with the test but I didn't feel relief, contrariwise I feel nervous, concern, depress, frustrate because too many thoughts in my head *this shit is CRAP!* let me tell you somethin'**

**I'm gonna leave my town 2 weeks later and it'll be offline for me like…a month since I'll celebrate the Christmas and New Year with my relatives…but before I go there's one story I will post.**

**Please take it well : [**

So the separate it's up, the friendship is ending with a bullshit that makes them like a crap, both Yin and Lena were acting so melodramatic and hooray for Smoke and Mirrors because they will end them up crueler. Claire just a little tense, her emotion mix with kinds, tension, angry, disappoint, concern, nervous, curious and eh…what the hell it was all like that before but yet, what are they doing right now anyway? Let's just find out then.

She's sitting in her room, stare blankly at her drawing poster which is making her more impatient and got it off the sight by ripping it apart and trash it to the dustbin, that draw was just a stupid shit for her and if she stares at it longer she will begin insane and lose her control from her mindless grip, maybe she was able to do that with it but about the other stuffs she still put a doubt on them and with this hatred of frustrated Yin really cut her self with some burst whining or sarcasm.

"That girl couldn't understand could she? Why is she so blind…if I was heartless I already stab her for real, it's not really great to having my self as a caring person, why can't I be like Yang?" she hits her head against the wall really hard

"Ugh! I'm so frustrated! I need to calm down, I must get this…hatred fade away, anger can be anger but worst of all if my feeling will turn into avenge" she grabs her head tight and squeeze it, her head feels like shuttering of headache

"*sigh* I guess blaming Claire as the fault source wasn't right at all, I think she didn't do that intentionally…*groan* why her eyes have to look like an innocent person? I guess I apologize but still I'm not gonna talk with that big mouth sassy ass!" she crossed her arms and glared randomly at the things around

_In a meantime_

Lina done with the cutting through the grass, but she didn't feel satisfy yet and it worse than Yin that she enters the living room with breaking stuffs especial for fragile stuffs, she enraged than ever and this would be her highest record and now she's looking at the photo of her and Yin on the wall with widen eyes and glaring expression

"Why do you have to be so stubborn, whiny and a jerk? I have trusted you and this is how it goes? Just because of jealousy? Can't you grow up!" she snarled at the photo loudly although it won't answer but she wants her feelings of hatred out

"I never thought we were fighting dare to dare, I don't care how many scars that you left and so did I, what's hurt the most was you…*point at it, on Yin* well fine by me then if you want me to do this and let this going harder-" she glance at the photo once then throw it away at the backdoor with glass breaking sound

"I feel sorry for Claire; she didn't deserve to be accused that way…I wonder what she thought right about us, between me and that pink smudgy fur ball!" when she said the things about her, her eyes narrowed and her fist is tighten

_Meanwhile_

For Claire, she didn't feel like the two, but the thing stuck on her head is curiosity and she also want to pull all her hair out because of this, all in her thought are almost anything that makes it want to explode into a million pieces. In this such situation Claire always listening to music first before she talks to her self arguing with the prob, oh did I forget to mention…yup that Claire is love singing as much as I do ^^ and singing it's like a part of her life and she can't live without it.

The girl turn off the music and let her ears unplug with the headset, she stood up from her bed and start to find her voice to make this out

"Hate? What a strong word doesn't it? It's like Yin and Lina in now, then curiosity? Was it something related to Smoke and Mirrors? I sincerely sure it was, I feel something is beginning to taking over me…" she looks up at the ceiling tries to remember a thing she suddenly got suck in

"I can't remember a thing, hmm… I wonder what's Yin and Lina is doing right now" her thought just stop there, she is being interrupt by her phone's ring tone caught ringing by her glance, she pick it up with her soft but somehow bitterly accent

"Hello?"

"Claire, it's me Yin and I'm sorry for blaming you last time but I was too much for me to chill out" she calmly said

"Oh that's okay, something like this often happened and how's your day?" she asks for knowing what is she up to now

"Nothing lately, it's all fine now…" this make Claire thought that she and Lina already make up

"So you already make up?" because tired of standing she sits back on her bed with unhappy look

"No way, she's the one who should be and if you don't mind…would you like to come here? I want to show you something" Yin starts to talk nice to her like everything is alright and nothing between them

"Sure…anytime" suddenly her phone beeping again because another person calling her

"Oh wait, I got another call…let me approve it" she pushes some buttons and let the other person talk

"Guess who?" the girl spoke first

"Lina? Why it's nice to hear you and I bet you want to waste your time talk to me, am I right?" she can guess it from how did Lina's voice sound and in a condition like this

"Right, and since you know…I feel lonely right now, would you like to come visit? I also want to talk with you" before she could answer she gives an excuse

"Hold up, I need to connect it all-" she pushes some buttons again and connect the two people as one so the all can hear each other

"So what now? I still have no options to answer, are you guys gonna answer?" when Claire said 'guys' the two ask

"Guys? Is there someone else calling you? *gasp* don't tell if it's her" their voices is growling and they like already glaring at each other in one sight

"You again, can't you leave Claire alone? I know you want to blame her" Lina starts it first with her sassy accent she always uses

"Nuh uh! I already apologize to her and I won't let you poison her mind" Yin points at her phone crying her cranky voice out

"I think you who would and step off bugly 'cause she's my friend!" Lina pulled her voice higher

"I don't think so…she's my friend, you freaking bitch!" all the name calling, whining, burst out of yelling make Claire stay away from her phone in some distance

"You two knock it off! I'm very damn sick of it, can't you think right? Can't you make yourself right?" she gets her voice deeper and a little loud

"I'm already right but she isn't!" Yin vainly spit it out through the phone

"You say that again creep, I'll bust in!" Lina grips her sleeve for a fight sign

"Oh bring it on, dog!" then Claire just hung it up with a look that she hardly ever make that

"This is worse than I thought, they just start to name calling and won't call each actual name at all so… what's next? Another fight scene?" it's not necessary to burn on a fight just because a little misunderstood and mistake, by a sudden Claire's eyes turn swirling again and her mind is out of aware, she walks outside heading to the voice who's calling her over.

**Damn it! I have to finish this sooner, but when will I? I only have one week to go before off to my next story, CURSED :(**

**This is one of my stress anyway and oh my head kinda woozy *o* if you want to leave something, write it on the review.**


	9. Her First Try

**Did I say 2 weeks later? Oh…no, my trip was delaying and I'll be leaving on 20****th**** of December so there is plenty of time for me to write and relax ^^**

**Glad it would be like that, so I don't think this chapter is getting well but let's see what I've got…**

On the outside of her house, she stops near the bush and pop out a girl with a long pink straighten hair up to her calf.

"Tee hee…listen carefully Claire, on the next day when you hear a bell ringing you will invite your friends to the dark alley down the street but you must make the two come" Smoke make her mischievous face and fold her arms across

"I will do whatever you say" Claire adds a respond to her

"Good" she chuckled and snaps her finger but immediately leave before she sees her

"Hum wha-what did I just say? And what am I doing out here?" she confused and look from the corner of the road until the end of the corner that no one is passing by

"Something definitely wrong, but what?" she talked to herself, when she sees her watch she remember that she has to go to the dojo

"Oh, I almost forgot my training…" the girl run quickly like a flashing shadow passing by in the moment.

She didn't forget about Lina but it's because she has to go training also to face Lina's so called best friend or ex-best friend Yin, so she has to let her visit time passed. Like usual when she up to the town all the crowd noises start to pop in her ears but instead of crowd noise she hears screaming and squealing in fear that may be a sign of trouble in the town, some explosion booming behind the building where she's standing and Claire sees the twins right about fighting the villain they're facing.

The currently villain that is attacking the town is Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard! Who actually like to shout his name perhaps twice, Yang uses the Paws of Pain and hit Carl direct to the Wal-Mart and Yin throws her magic lasso to him then playfully smack him for several times. Claire just watching the scene although she really wants to help too, Yin and Yang got blasted off for some miles but it won't stop them for returning.

The floating roach hit the two hardly and make them crash on the road leaving them some small wounds, they got weaker and not really focus because they hurt and so Carl take this chance to finish them off in front of everybody's sight

"Now you woofools will be perish by CARL THE EVIL COCKROACH WIZARD!" he gain some energy in his hands to make a giant orange orb

"Dude, why did you have to shout your name most of the time? You already did that on the first" Yang let out an annoyed look from his face full of bruises

"Shut up! I can shout my name whenever I want" he snarled and still hold his fire, another random people is whining to the guy

"He's right, doesn't it kind of annoying?-" before the random woman can react Carl interrupts her

"No it doesn't! *groan* I don't care! Now…uh…where was I? Oh that's right…" he begin to move his arms aim to the twins, they gasp and their eyes widen but before Carl can shoot, he gets kick by Claire from the other side and let the giant orb disappear

"Stay away from my friends, roach!" she lend near Yin and Yang

"Claire?" both rabbits questioning and the girl turn around to see them

"Yin, Yang…are you okay? You two seem hurt a lot" she helps them up

"Nah, not really that hurt…we just covered by several tiny wounds and bruises" Yang wiped some dust away from his dojo shirt

"Who is he anyway?" without blabbering much, Claire asked

"That's Carl the evil cockroach wizard, just call him Carl or any other sarcasm thing you can come up with" Yin said while checked on her fingernails if it's dirty or not, suddenly Carl throw another attack after he got aware

"Who the heck is she? I never see her before, is she a newbie?" Carl shut his attack and observing the grey fox

"Claire, that's my name…and since you knew-" she runs fast and got behind Carl just like a cheetah

"Let me kick your butt off!" she's now using two Jian swords of her and makes her attack once, only in a moment her slashing and hitting was already done. Carl stay quiet for some second until his blue robe is ripping and some part of his body like arms, legs and stomach were notched and then some blood bleeding out of the wounds

"Ahh!" he screamed in pain and got naked 'cause his ripped robe

"I'll be back! And I'll deal with you three later!" he zaps out from the scene to teleport into his castle home

"Nice shot Claire, you really good at sword fighting" Yin praised her with a little smile

"Thanks, and oh…I almost forgot again, so when do I start for my second training?"

"How about now? We got spare time" Yang said with his usual coral smile

"Well okay"

They're going back to the dojo with a little company from Claire. In a meantime they make it to the yard and because it's her turn to learn the mystic side of woofoo to get another try, Yin and Claire are heading to the training yard and she has to start from the levitation move until she can.

"Come on Claire, you can do it! I know it's hard for your first time" Yin supported for making her more exciting to try the levitation

"Why is this have to be so…hard? Huh…" when she sighed she doesn't feel like she touched the ground anymore but in her eyes closed she doesn't notice

"Hmm why am I feeling like the ground untouchable anymore? Yin?" her eyes still closed and her eyebrows curled

"That's because you're doing it, you did it!" when Yin shouted, she opens her eyes to see if she did

"Hey…I did it" she starts a little grin while looking below

"So what do you thinking lately?" Yin crossed her legs and makes a bit gesture

"I was just relaxing when I let out a sigh; my mind was blank and only a small white dot floating in the middle of darkness I saw" she explained what the thing in her thought

"So that's why…your mind were too uptight when you did the levitation in the first time, if someone focus too tight that cause the move won't work" the pink bunny gave her some advises to make her understand about how to work woofoo in mystic side

"You mean all this time I was uptight to able to do? I guess I was…" she scratching the back of her head, brushing her blond hair straight to where her hand is moving, their training was interrupt by Lina who pop out accidentally and say hi to Claire

"Hi Claire" the girl ignored Yin by pretending not to see her there

"Oh hi Lina, what are you doing here?" Claire replied a question

"I was just about to see you, so how's your training?" before Claire can answer, Yin the one who answers it

"Her training went well; you don't need to ask…can we continue Claire?"

"Hmm…"

"Who ask you? The person I asked was Claire, who need yours!" the yelling is about to start again and Claire's face start to make a bored expression, meh

"And who needs you to come here?" Yin put a glaring and she also Claire landing on the ground gently

"I can come here whenever I want, come on Claire…" she grabs her hand and pulling her but Yin does too

"Do you mind? She's now in training so leave her with me!" they both pulling Claire on each other and the girl is screaming from the pain that she feels by the pulling

"Let me go! You can tare me apart…" they won't listen and they don't realize if they're hurting her

"Let go Yin!"

"No, you let go Lina!" their noisy voices make Yang come out

"What's going on out here?" the blue one sees his sister and his girlfriend pulling Claire off while she's hurt but then he reaches both hands and split them up.

**I feel much better after I got more time to write my other stories, anyway ****sometimes I feel annoyed by Yin and Lina (or including me) for making Claire like a toy to fight over, cursed you two!**

**When their bullshit is over? That's depending on me…hehe : o**

**R&R**


	10. Something Between Us

**What a long time I didn't continue this…**

**I guess recently I often got a headache and felt tired most of the time, I didn't have any illness symptom but I don't know why because usually I never did have something like this -_-**

**Well, enjoy the way you like it and I know Lina was a jerk on the last chapter**

They both got separated and Claire finally can feel her arm again, Yang confusedly stare at Yin and Lina by the way they act just now, he scratches the back of his head and still in astonish.

"What's wrong with them?" he took his step forward to Claire in a minute

"They're having a fight just because a little misunderstanding problem but they made it bigger and so…here they are, won't talk or even see each other and as the bite…I am! If only someone can make them back again" she glance at them while the girls still glaring on each other in a real hatred

"I never know if Yin and Lina can have a fight till like this? They usually argue with something but they take it as a joke, never have been serious until…now" Yang merely murmured under his breath but unfortunately he can't think of something to make them better

"Well I guess I better take Lina home and you try to calm Yin down so she will stay here with you" Claire heading her way to Lina then drag her to the way home even she hardly to move her feet because her sight still pointing at Yin and she does the same thing too only Yang the one who drags her inside to the dojo.

After the two can be split and then they're now chilling out on their home but never gonna throw their hatred out as long they're still in a fight either as rivals. Claire is letting Lina to whine all the way she like even she doesn't like how the way she talks about Yin from behind but she has no choice other than listening and so did Yang, he just listening to his sister's precipitation and talk about Lina behind her, he doesn't like when Yin says bad things about his girlfriend but sometimes he doesn't mind.

"I don't like the way that you were hanging out with Yin!" she put her ridicule face and frowning in disgruntling

"Why not? She's also my friend" Claire stands in her own opinion and don't really care what Lina thinks about it

"How can you stand a girl like her? She usually play selfish most to anyone and if you wanna know, she's materialistic" Lina crossed her hand and her sight turn onto the green field besides her

"Everyone has their own characteristic and not all of it is perfect, there's nothing is perfect either way…" Claire reached one of her sarcasm tone on her voice and got bored about it

"That is what I'm talking about, nothing is perfect in this world and so is friendship…none of it can trespassing without the challenges that already stand in front of it just like me and Yin, we're not more than water and oil" she stop in a meanwhile to look down at the small pond

"You finally said her name didn't you?" Claire raised one of her eyebrows and her eyes rolled to the girl that looked like feel regret it a little

"I can't keep name calling her, she has a name too but it doesn't change the way I feel for her right now" she first her hands and back to the way her face was, angry

"If you said so, by the way…that's your home and I better go home to mine, bye Lina" she waved her hand and turn around to the opposite direction from Lina's house

"Bye" she slammed the door in no reason but even she's angry it doesn't have to be that harsh to something or…could she? Yeah who cares about that?

The afternoon is gone by now and the evening return to replace the time, the sky turn darker blue and several stars reveal far away above the sky and also the full moon shone bright this evening, a frustration is slowly creeping into Claire's head and she did ever want this to get over if it could maybe she does it time before.

This girl who loves swords and battles in anytime not always look like she just love boy's stuff as she uses to but behind her cover she does have girl's stuffs way more than the boy's stuffs.

And one of them is her precious diary or maybe journal book, she just want to chill out and let all the frustration fly away somewhere far from her head, her intention to discover more about this town still stuck in there right on her mind and probably because she's new here she tries to be nice and polite but after that already been take care she will get used to it and move onto what she is for real, her simplicity room is comfort enough and she's not an addict to posters with a picture of hot guys or sassy and modish celebrity instead her room's walls are adorn with antique furniture start from classic painting, ancient things and cool looking bookshelf, sculpture one that is.

Her hand start to write down the words she wants and she does it on her bed, letting her body lay down for relaxing (Claire's POV)

_April 9__th_

_Dear my diary,_

_Today wasn't the day I expected and since Yin and Lina still fighting so I guess I can't let my plans for having fun together in a meantime, both are seem temperamental and uptight until now but their argument made me tired, bored and especially…I feel like a moron for doing nothing between them._

_*yawn* -o- yup! That's the word I need to throw out, I hope sooner they'll get over it shish, one day I bet they'll found themselves look-alike idiots after their dumb argument :)_

_Okay, the next page in here it has to be different._

_Love C.A._

She closed her diary and put it on her secret place because one clumsy mistake she ever did when she put her diary somewhere open in common and her mother read some pages so she knew some secrets that Claire wrote in there even her first crush when she was 12, how embarrassing to remember.

The light in her room is dimming and the darkness carry on so the girl closed her eyes and fell asleep in a moment after she wrote her diary. A night with a daydream, a natural dream without fluffiness or nightmare floating lightly in the mind and this is what everybody wants all the time.

_On another occasion_

"No! Sooner or later they will discover it by the feeling of sorry" Smoke yelled and start her accent with speed

"We can not let that happen, we have to hurry finishing our plan sister!" Mirrors stood up and continue yelling

"Tomorrow…we shall do it! Now dear brother we have to wait for a long night, tee hee…too bad Claire didn't know something important" Smoke's fangs appear and her red eyes shining from the light of the moon just like a vampire

"Precisely sister, she didn't know if we put a hidden camera on her so we could see the entire thing she saw" he grabbed his pointy red rose and throw it near an empty nook so when it explode they didn't caught it, the two laugh crazily and fast to be heard.

**Dundundunn…**

**What hidden camera? But when did they put it? Will Yin, Lina and Claire open their eyes if the scene was all apart of Smoke and Mirrors plan?**

**Find out on the next chapter, I guess it also to be the last one and much longer than I used to write *.***

**R&R and thank you for everyone who did!**


	11. Sorry is the right word

**Okay I guess I post this early it's like I just posted the last chapter yesterday, as you know this is gonna be the last chapter of 'Do You Mind?' and later I'll post my YYY Christmas fiction :)**

**Oh…and thank you to PenGator3, jemaxlena, Fangs and Blood also Darkness Darling for reviewing and following this story ^^ I especially like the way how all of your OC chatted 3**

Rise and shine the sun is coming up, come on you lazy people get up! All of you including the woofoo and my OC *v*

A new day is getting to start and a new problem will walk upon those three girls soon, not like Yin and Lina who always have breakfast every morning, Claire isn't usually have a breakfast every morning and she only drink a glass of water. Every time she tries to have a breakfast her stomach will hurl and she can throw it up like she just sick.

Yin, after she finished her breakfast she do everything like the usual, training with her brother Yang then study as long as possible but sometimes all of it could take off from their sensei's order to do chores or emergency task just like go buy some toilet papers that's a stupid task.

She completely forget about Lina for once and didn't even remember to have fun with her or talk to her, usually best friends whom fight always miss the other later but just now Yin is really forgetting all about the argument or thinking what Lina is doing right now.

By this, she really annoys her brother for several times and Yang hardly ever to burst out yelling to tell her to back off, since she's away from Lina now she spent her time more with her brother or try to replace Lina with her own brother.

"Yang, where did you hid my diary? I told you to stay away from it!" she opened her closet and throw out her clothes but nothing she'd found

"Oh somewhere you may never look up" he grinned and walks over to his bed to read one of his comic books

"Why can't you leave my privacy alone? Ah…I see, you were jealous just because I have a diary and you don't" she placed her hands on her waist and smiled mischievously at him

"So…?" Yang keeps on reading his comic carelessly to pay attention to his annoying sister

"I can't believe you want a diary so badly? Well…if you insist you can keep mine but there's another secret I have of yours" she smirk slyly behind Yang and to this, Yang closed his comic book then try to make her answer

"Seriously I never have an intention to have a diary or even yours but what secret did you have about me? Seemed you're the one who always have" now Yang took out his paddleball out of his smelly drawer and play with it

"Just…some photos of you when playing with girl's stuffs like…when you painting Lina's toenails, expressing your poetries and I even record it once *giggle* Yin can't hold her laugh when she remembers the time that Yang read one of poetry somewhere back inside the dojo while expressed it

"What the foo? Get rid of those! I warn you or-"

"Or what? Tare me into pieces? Dare if you can, I won't show any of those if you tell me where did you hid my diary" Yin finally can threat Yang once and he can't walk off just like he usually did because Yin has some proof that can humiliate him

"Unless you gave me those embarrassing pictures and that video first so I'll tell you!" he exclaimed try to make Yin the first to give him his secrets

"Tell me first or…I run out in public and displaying your pictures also that video, hihihi…" the girl keep giggling and tears rolling down because her laughter

"Fine then, I hid it on the top of my drawer where did I hid something else in there too but let me see if you dare to take it" Yang's eyebrow raised and he smirk back at Yin to see in what state Yin's courage to face dirtiness, anyway she's a neat freak. When the moment she opens it, she cover her nose to hold the stinky smell of his drawer and like it or not she has to take her diary out of those stinky clothes

"Blah! When the last time you clean this?" she still searching the book deeper inside

"I think 6 months ago but I was just too lazy to clean it up so…I let it be dirty and did you find it yet neat freak?" Yang said in a teasing tone

"Yeah I did, glad I don't have to take a long time in there but now I have to clean up then buy Master Yo some pretzels, man he's such a pretzel addict" but when she reach up the door Yang hold her steps

"Wait! You said you promised that you'll give me those embarrassing things of mine" he whined also yelled

"Did I say that? Oh I lied to you and so you have to find it on your own make sure if no one have found it first because that's a risk if you took my diary" she zipped off downstairs and headed to the bathroom for a shower

"Yin!" Yang snarled and let his growled out because this is the only time she fooled him not like contrariwise.

The time has running up and when Claire is feeding the wild birds near her garden, there's a bell rang and like what's already been said after she heard a bell rang she will do her thing, her eyes were hypnotized and the sunshine expression gone pale and emotionless, she's walking unaware like a zombie rise from its grave walking on the living land.

Meanwhile Yin was running over to the bakery to buy some pretzels while Lina was buying a posy on Mrs. Am's flower store to adorn her room by put it on a vase, both seem busy walking back home but they find a note on the things they bought, a simple note came out from Yin's shopping bag and Lina's posy but it's saying the same thing: Hey there (Yin/Lina), I was wondering if you and I can spend a little time together! Please meet me on the third traffic light nearby an optic shop.

from Claire.

After Yin also Lina read it, they immediately heading to the third traffic light just like what Claire said but they didn't know if both of them invited to their own doom, they left in the same time and almost make it to the traffic light nearby an optic shop but when they got near the spot, they didn't see where the heck Claire is? So in a meantime they look around until both Yin and Lina were clashing right at the spot. Both of them couldn't believe if they're gonna met here and they yell the same thing at the same time too.

"You! What are you doing here? I was invited by Claire, she didn't invite you!" the same gestures on the girls are exactly unpredictable but suddenly Claire just appear between them look-alike normal even her eyes didn't swirling but she's under Smoke and Mirrors contol

"Hi guys, so glad you two are here!" she tapped her hands to both of them gleefully and her face cheered so much

"You invited both of us?" Lina asked in displeasured tone

"Yes, I just want we're to have fun…and forget about the fight, think about fun only and now let's go!" Claire held them back so they follow her into an empty alley across the street; she took them deeper to it until then she stops

"Why are we stopping here?" Yin's eyes stared at the open ceiling from the alley, its dark in there and no one in there too

"I don't feel good, let's just go back okay?" Lina turned around and ready to leave but Claire blocked her way with a creepy look on her face, for the first time her fangs appearing unlike usual

"Why? I thought we're gonna have fun, so feel the joy of refreshment" Claire grinned in mischief and her eyes signing something different

"Claire, are you okay?" Lina felt worried around her circumstances but she's confused with her more

"Yeah, you seem pretty awkward recetly…is there something wrong?" before she answers them, two tall figure jump out from their hidden place and startling the two girls

"Huh?" Yin and Lina gasped knowing two enemies already in front of them, Smoke and Mirrors standstill while each holding their weapon

"Look who's here brother, it's the woofoo pink rabbit Yin and her little aqua friend Lina, thank you Claire" Smoke talked in normally without speeding up

"You work for them?" Yin glared at Claire and asked her in snarl

"Oh no…she did it for us 'cause she's under our control or should I say hypnotized! Tee hee" Smoke starts her usual accent again

"Which she'll realize it all right about…*snap* now" Mirrors snapped his finger then Claire aware to be her own self

"Where am I? Uh…Smoke and Mirrors? And what are you guys doing here?" her gazed pointing at them but she didn't know anything just happened

"You were just about to see and found out-" Smoke said then took a small purple cube off from her belt

"Prison-prism…activate!" both brother and sister cried as their prison-prisms have activated then Smoke's prison has absorb Yin and Claire while Mirror's prison just absorb Lina and so a little argument pop out

"Sister, that wasn't fair! You have tow champion but I have one" her brother yelled loudly on his sister's face

"Do not blame me brother, why didn't you took one of them in fast? Well, it's a risk and now let's battle!" they both teleported onto the tournament and appear on each balcony so after then they let their champion out on the battle arena only for an exception, Claire is Smoke's backup while her friends Yin and Lina were on the arena with wearing obedience collars, Yin and Lina can't barely believe it all

"Now Smoke and Mirrors back in the battle with their new champions…Yin and Lina!" all the audience applause at them with crowd and loud

"What? They have to fight against each other?" Claire got her eyes widen when staring at the battle arena

"Yes, that's what the arena for and if my first champion loses, you'll have to replace her but let's see if one of them can survive" Claire couldn't believe it and she's as shock as Yin and Lina but they both just stand there and not moving

"I don't actually wanna fight Lina, even I did it last time but that was when we both got really temperamental and lose awareness!" Yin shouted to Smoke and everyone so they can hear her out loud and clear

"Me too, I don't actually really want to fight against Yin!" Lina shouted back to Mirrors, but when they just standing right there by sudden they stroke by blitzing shock make their body toast a bit

"Are those obedience collars? You've got to be insane!" Claire cried in a shock gaze, she didn't dare to look her friends fried like that

"If they don't wanna fight, I and my brother have to shock them and it could turn into a higher voltage! hahaha" Smoke explained but Claire has to think fast before her friends got toast

"Oh man, obedience collar? Not the way I like it…ugh!" Lina got another blitz from her master

"I still don't want to fight!" Yin turn over and she's backing Lina but again another blitz with higher voltage shock her, want it or not they have to fight so they don't have any choice except to fight against each other, they seem try not to make it for real and there's a question in their head _"How long they can keep this up?" _both fake the fight meanwhile their masters didn't know if it is a fake.

Claire is really concern about this situation; they can't keep it up any longer so she thinks of a plan,

"_How can I free them from the fight? They can't just stop because they wore obedience collars which made of mechanical but wait…" _Claire remember something, the thing she never though it would be useful right now that she must use it

"Do I really have to do it?" she mumbled and looking into the audience also to Yin and Lina, her sweats pour out but she decides to do it as well

"Everyone won't like it…*take a deep breath* AAHHHH!" she screamed very loud, the volume of her voice is very deep and round and because her voice is so loud even to all parts of the tournament house, it sends a huge transversal surround until it breaks the windows, some mechanicals including the obedience collars

"What a-are you d-doing?" Smoke covered her pointy ears and she couldn't do a thing because her voice's wave made an earthquake shaking the ground horizontally, after her face turn blue she slowly out of her breath and stop her high note voice so since the obedience collars broken together they kick Smoke and Mirrors butt then trap them inside their prison-prism

"Glad that was over!" Lina cheered gleefully

"Wow Claire, since when did you have such a loud voice?" Yin asked with holding the prison-prism

"Since I was a little girl, I just found out that every time I scream my voice will break fragile things and electronic mechanicals…so I practice my voice then until it got better than my last screechy ones" she shyly to explained it because it was a little embarrassing

"Your voice was so amazing, I wish I have a loud voice like you" Lina step closer with a smile she unnoticed

"Well…" Claire back off from between to let them say something

"Yin, I'm sorry for making it much bigger…I was a jerk to you" she nervously admitted it but her eyes are telling the truth

"Me either, sorry for the bad things I said lately…if I think it was embarrassing" Yin replied softly and her eyes were the same as Lina

"Yeah, maybe we don't have to remember about this ever again and so…are we friends again?" she curved her lips into a shape of a letter u

"Sure, we're best friends again!" they hug shortly and turn back on Claire with Yin give a mischievously smile at her

"What?"

"Oh nothing" she took something from my shoulder and it's the lens from the camera that stuck on her dress

"I guess they knew it from this" Yin threw the lens away

"No wonder they seemed to notice everything we did, now come one let's have a little break" Claire smirk once and she dashes to the exit door

"By the way, the last one will get an assault!" she exclaimed but Yina and Lina don't even know what did she mean

"Assault?" both questioned to each other but they were getting an assault, the audiences throw them a bunch of tomatoes

"I'm really getting tired of this…" with tired expression they wiped the tomatoes that covered their face away.

**That was unexpected; I know this chapter is kinda lame isn't it? Well I only could think of this lately but at least I didn't take a shortcut for the ending :p**

**So then R&R if you really mind with it *meh***


End file.
